


Holiday Traditions

by bubblehansol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, kpop, meanie, this is so cute aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblehansol/pseuds/bubblehansol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time, and it's Mingyu's favorite time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> ah this is probably terrible i thought it would be cute rip  
> thanks to a really nice blog on tumblr for the prompt! <3

Mingyu grabbed the red and green bag that had been sitting on his dresser for ages. He finally got the opportunity to give it to Wonwoo, who had in return gotten him something. It was Mingyu’s favorite time of the year, Christmas time. The joy of giving was radiating. The snow was falling, and it made Mingyu have a huge smile on his face at all times. The other special thing about the season was seeing Wonwoo so happy.

  
Mingyu had a soft, special spot in his heart for Wonwoo. When he saw the other one smile, it instantaneously made Mingyu’s heart swell with delight. Wonwoo helped Mingyu survive high school, and more importantly, he was the only one there for the younger when times got rough. When it was finals week, Wonwoo would show up with variety colored index cards, all of his notebooks, and tons of energy drinks to get them both through the week. When Mingyu’s dog passed away, Wonwoo arrived with tons of tissues, free hugs, and his Netflix password written down on a sticky note. Wonwoo simply cared for Mingyu like nobody had done before, and that made Mingyu always in a good mood.

  
“Are you going with Wonwoo?” Mingyu’s mother asked. He responded with a yes, looking at the snow falling outside of the window. His mother didn’t respond. She knew he was having fun and that’s all she cared about.

  
Wonwoo’s car pulled up in front of Mingyu’s house shortly after that interaction. Mingyu said his goodbyes and walked outside to the older’s car, keeping his present closely by his side. Wonwoo always insisted on opening the door for him, and after Mingyu’s protests, Wonwoo wouldn’t budge, so he just got inside. Mingyu didn’t like having other people do things for him, but as long as it was either his mother or Wonwoo, he didn’t mind too much.

  
The heat coming from the vents was spreading warmth to Mingyu, his blushing cheeks not the only thing radiating heat anymore. The soft sound of Wonwoo’s favorite band was playing from the speakers. Mingyu secretly hoped that his present corresponded with the correct band. Concert tickets were Mingyu’s gift to the other, and he knew that Wonwoo would love it deeply, so the younger jumped on the opportunity faster than you could have rejected the offer.

  
Wonwoo was wearing a ruby red jacket - Mingyu instantly noticed that red complimented the other nicely. Wonwoo was the definition of adorable that night, with his jacket matching his blush-filled cheeks, and the other was definitely not complaining about it. “Wonwoo, you look really nice tonight. Not that you don’t any other time, but it just really shows tonight,” Mingyu stuttered nervously, earning a giggle from the driver. “Why, thank you. I can say the exact same for you.”

  
Mingyu looked to the floor and smiled brightly. He had no idea how the other had this effect on him, but it wasn’t too bad. Wonwoo made Mingyu feel better than any Christmas present ever would. Wonwoo made the other feel like fireworks, like absolutely nothing else could bring him down, and Mingyu absolutely loved it.

  
When they arrived at the coffee shop, it was almost completely vacant. The only person working was one of Wonwoo’s friends from university, Seokmin. Seokmin didn’t know Mingyu like Wonwoo did, certainly not, but he did know that they were wonderful together. “Seokmin, could you give us both vanilla lattes?” Wonwoo asked, and Seokmin nodded. Seokmin got to work as Mingyu and Wonwoo were getting ready for the gift exchange.

  
“I really can’t believe we got so cheesy to the point of buying each other presents,” Wonwoo chuckled, Mingyu agreeing. This was the first year they got each other presents, and it was a very fun idea. “Who’s going to go first?”

  
After multiple games of rock, paper, scissors, they still couldn’t choose, so they decided to have Seokmin choose. “Mingyu, you go first.”

  
Mingyu grabbed the golden bag off of the table and looked carefully for the gift. Mingyu found it and looked at it with a big smile on his face. “It’s an iPod with a ton of songs that remind me of you on it,” Wonwoo smiled. It even came with a complementary pair of headphones. “Aw, Wonwoo,” Mingyu giggled, looking at the red iPod, “Thank you, you’re so sweet. My present is nothing compared to this.”

  
Wonwoo grabbed the red and green bag off of the table and looked for the gift. He found it quickly, and read the note that came with it out loud. “‘This is in return for the little mini vacation you took me on the week after our last final in our senior year back in high school. We might be in university now, but I won’t forget it, just like I won’t forget you. Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy it. P.S., yes, we’re in the front section.’” Wonwoo looked at the concert tickets and his face lit up. “Mingyu, thank you so much, I don’t know how I could ever repay you,” Wonwoo stood up and hugged Mingyu tightly. All Mingyu really wanted for Christmas was to see Wonwoo happy, and he certainly got his present.

  
After what seemed like a short talk about what they were doing with their families for the holidays, the coffee shop was about to close. They both had to go back home, and they both were in a great mood. The night was still young, but they both were exhausted. “I am so in the mood to just fall asleep with a huge smile on my face,” Mingyu said as they both walked outside. “Wait,” Seokmin stopped the both of them, “Did you two see the mistletoe Jihoon and I put up earlier today? I think it’s pretty nice.”

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo looked up, and sure enough, they were directly under it. It was almost as if they could read each other’s mind, because they both were thinking the same thing. Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s shoulder, leaned up, and kissed Mingyu, fireworks going off in both of their heads. Much to Mingyu’s dismay, Wonwoo pulled away first, both of them giggling like little school boys. “It’s a Christmas tradition, right?” Wonwoo laughed, interlacing his fingers with Wonwoo’s. They both went home with smiles on their faces. It definitely was the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
